


У вечности времени нет

by Lisaveta



Category: Doom (2005)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Между ними всего две минуты. И лишняя хромосома





	У вечности времени нет

**Author's Note:**

> Триада - Времени Нет

Её руки теплые и сухие. Она держит его за запястье, гладит взглядом по лицу, колется о небритые щеки, покрывает незримыми поцелуями лоб и скулы. Матовые серо-зеленые глаза, как болотной водой умывают. 

— Джон.

Пальцы дрожат, отсчитывая пульс, словно она может им жить.

— Сэм?

Тонкие птичьи кости, обтянутые пергаментом кожи; пшеничное золото волос, в которые он так благоговейно утыкался носом, осыпалось, истлело, оставив после себя бесцветные остовы. Только глаза, как прежде, — упрямые, сильные. Старшая. Его Саманты уже почти нет, болезнь выела ее изнутри, словно одна из тех….

Не думать!

Склонившись, он целует ее руки, осторожно скользя губами по теплым костяшкам.

Они не говорят о том, что им предстоит. Нет плана. Нет ничего. Только понимание. Между ними всего две минуты. И лишняя хромосома. 

Пришло время уравнивания. Потому что у Сэм его нет. 

***

Отключив аппаратуру, окружающую его маленькую сестричку, Джон осторожно поднимает ее на руки. Она такая маленькая, такая хрупкая. Такая сильная. Боролась. Ждала. А он вновь разочаровал её. Сбежал, считая, что так будет лучше. Бросил, точно зная, как опасно теперь рядом с ним. Опоздал. 

На две минуты.

Медики что-то кричат, но он спокойно идет по белому полу в белом здании. Когда путь пытаются перегородить вооруженные охранники, разумеется, ожидающие Жнеца, он попросту отмахивается со всей своей неконтролируемой силой. И скользит губами по лбу отвернувшейся сестры.

Саманту он отпускает только в машине. Она шепчет адрес, и, повернув голову, смотрит на него всю дорогу. Не говорит, что ждала, что день за днем сходила с ума от боли, от которой иные молят о смерти. Не обвиняет в том, что не знал. Что так поздно пришел. Младший (любимый, единственный?) брат всегда являлся предвестником смерти. Жнец для остальных, Джон — теперь только для нее. Она чуть шевелит пальцами, и он понятливо накрывает ее руку своей, так, чтобы чувствовать пульс друг друга.

Время выходит.

Оказавшись на заброшенном складе, в герметичной, но не рабочей холодильной камере, он быстро находит тайник. Саманта обо всем позаботилась. Ждала только его. 

— Сэм? Если не подействует?

— Значит, это был хороший способ… тебя увидеть, — шепчет она, пытаясь растянуть бескровные губы.

Его руки не дрожат когда он вводит иглу под прозрачную кожу, выискивая совсем тонкие и усохшие вены. У них нет другого выхода. Нет вариантов. Саманта сдалась на его волю, его право решать, когда брат вошел в больничную палату. И болезнь спешила забрать своё, забрать жизнь. 

Но как Сэм когда-то не смогла потерять его, так и он не собирается этого делать. Их разница в одной хромосоме должна исчезнуть. Так было всегда. Так будет.

Сыворотка проникает в ее тело, стирая барьеры.

Упав рядом с сестрой на пол, он осторожно перекладывает ее тело на свои колени, снова как раньше, как в первые дни после Олдувая, прижимает, большими пригоршнями вычерпывая горячечное тепло и последние секунды. 

Пистолет крепко зажат в руке.

Их время выходит через две минуты.


End file.
